Service
by shad0wg8
Summary: - Eiri had never much cared for Shuichi’s bizarre habit of dressing up in girl’s clothing, but seeing him like this… his opinion on the matter was beginning to change. -


Title: Service  
Pairing: YukixShuichi  
Rating: NC-17

A.N.- This drabble/fic is for vash_9986. Hope you like this dear! I've never written Gravitation fic before so I hope it's good. ^__^;

(As an aside, when writing this, I had to double check on the spelling of their names, which led me to a startling fact. Tomokazu Seki does the voice of Shuichi! I love Tomokazu Seki! He's the seiyu of a bunch of characters that I obsess over like. ^__^)

Summary: Yuki decides to use Shuichi's love of dressing up in costume to his advantage. ^__~

Disclaimer: Gravitation and its characters do not belong to me. No profit is made from this work.

Service  
By: shad0wg8

Shuich felt Yuki slide up behind him, caging him in against the desk with his arms. His heart fluttered nervously as he stuttered out his greeting, fingers convulsively gripping around the feather duster he had been using.

"W-welcome home… Master Yuki."

Eiri Yuki smirked, leaning in closer, his chest pressed to Shuichi's back.

"This uniform suits you, Shuichi."

A hand lifted off the desk, sliding up one stocking clad thigh, stopping to toy with the white lace where the fishnet thigh-high ended.

"Where's my welcome home kiss, hm?" he murmured lowly, pulling away and allowing Shuichi to turn and face him.

The outfit really did suit him; the off-the-shoulder blouse that ended just below his ribs, showing off the pale expanse of his slender abdomen. The scandalously short black skirt, hanging low on his hips, flared out from the layers of white petticoats underneath. A lace headband, complete with a satiny black bow, was perched on his pink hair slightly askew. Eiri had never much cared for Shuichi's bizarre habit of dressing up in girl's clothing, but seeing him like this… his opinion on the matter was beginning to change.

The boy's cheeks were almost a shade to rival his own vibrant hair as he peeked up at the author demurely through his bangs. Even in the four inch platform heels, Shuichi had to rise up on his toes to brush his lips lightly against the older man's. As he was lowering himself back down, an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. The feather duster was pried from his fingers and set on the desk as he was backed against the piece of furniture and trapped in again.

"Yuki…"

There was a warning nip against his neck.

"…Master Yuki…"

He felt the blonde smile against his skin and couldn't help the thrill it sent up his spine. Shuichi gasped, his body arching forward as a wandering hand slid up under the layers of tulle petticoats and skimmed over his trapped member. He moaned as his cock strained against the silky, ruffled panties, squirming at the oddly erotic sensation. Yuki continued to tease him through the thin material as his mouth worked over Shuichi's neck and collarbone.

"I have something for you," Eiri whispered against his lips, his eyes filled with devilish amusement. Shuichi saw the look and shuddered, knowing it meant that Yuki had something wicked in mind. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as the hand that had been lightly teasing him suddenly delved into the panties and gripped him firmly.

"It even goes with your outfit," Yuki smirked, waving the small circular object adorned with lace in front of Shuichi's wide amethyst eyes.

"N-no!" Shuichi tried to protest, his attempt to pull away instantly halted as the hand around him tightened almost painfully. He whimpered as Yuki's other hand lowered and slipped the ring over him, sliding it down to rest snuggly at the base of his cock.

Both hands withdrew as the blonde stepped back, admiring his handiwork. Shuichi was slumped against the desk, his hands tightly gripping the edge. His knees wobbled, his breath beginning to hitch as he stared at Yuki with wet, pleading eyes. The author smiled thinly as he made his way around the desk, sitting in the chair.

"Come here," he ordered, pointing to the floor in front of him. Shuichi obeyed, dropping to his knees in front of the blonde's open legs.

"Service me."

The singer licked his dry lips as his hands reached for the fly on Yuki's pants. He groaned as he leaned forward and gave the freed member an experimental lick. Yuki's fingers threaded through his silky hair, urging him forward, and he complied, slipping the pulsing organ into his mouth. He licked and sucked and worked the long column deeper until he had it completely swallowed. Yuki murmured appreciatively, his hips rolling up as Shuichi began to deep-throat him.

"That's enough," he murmured in a gruff voice, pushing gently against the boy's head. "Bend yourself over the desk."

A soft whine escaped Shuichi as he was pushed back, Yuki's slender fingers wiping away the small trace of saliva at the corner of his mouth. He pulled himself up on unsteady legs and turned to face the large piece of furniture. His cheeks burned as he rose up on his tip-toes and bent over the edge, exposing himself to Yuki's view. He trembled as warm hands began to work up his thighs, massaging the sensitive skin.

"Yu-" He swallowed thickly, remembering himself. "M-master Yuki… please"

His plea went unanswered as Yuki continued with his slow exploration of Shuichi's body, caressing him with hands and lips as the boy trembled against him. A strained noise escaped the singer as Yuki traced the outline of his aching cock through the panties, rubbing softly. His hips thrust forward, his body needing more, the gentle teasing driving him insane.

He sighed with relief when Yuki pulled the lacy garment down, only to cry out in surprise as a slick finger suddenly thrust inside. Shuichi squirmed helplessly as Yuki continued his slow torment, his frustration heightened as his sensitive cock was rubbed teasingly by the petticoats. Yuki took his time, enjoying his lover's soft pleading mewls.

Shuichi was reduced to begging as Yuki continued to tease him. His body was flushed and trembling, needy. He needed Yuki. Inside him. Now. But it didn't look like Yuki was going to give him relief any time soon. The man's fingers were sweet torture. He didn't want them to stop, but he did want them to stop. His heart beat loudly in his ears as he panted heavily, moaning Yuki's name.

Hearing Shuichi's mindless begging, Yuki decided that the boy had reached his limit. Slipping his hand over the boys hot, straining column of flesh, he began to stroke it as he thrust into Shuichi's velvety warmth. Shuichi cried out as he was suddenly entered, moaning at the sensation of being filled and stretched so completely. He couldn't contain his lewd cries as Yuki began to move, begging the man for more.

Shuichi's hands clawed desperately at the desk as Yuki angled his hips, hitting the spot that made the singer scream. He sobbed in relief when he felt the cock ring being slipped off, only to scream again as Yuki thrust in hard and deep. He clung to the desk as Yuki pounded into him, his vision swimming as he found it hard to breathe. Yuki angled and hit that spot again as he stroked Shuichi roughly, and the boy could only cry out helplessly as he was forced over the edge into a mind-numbing orgasm.

When he came back to his senses, Yuki had already withdrawn himself and was headed towards the door. Shuichi lay limply on the desk, watching the man walk away through hooded, glassy eyes.

"Clean up this mess."

Yuki turned his head back when he reached the door, his expression softening.

"And then come to the bedroom and attend to me."

Shuichi sank to the floor, staring at the spot where Yuki had been. He was suddenly beginning to regret his insistence of showing his lover the merits of dress-up play.


End file.
